Mushroom Kingdom's Resident Evil
by Light Speed508
Summary: When Daisy and co. arrive at an abandoned mansion on their search for their missing friends, they encounter the most unexpected thing ever: ZOMBIES! Rated T for blood, gore and swears.
1. Call me Dixie

Mushroom Kingdom's Resident Evil

**So I decided to do a horror fic. This came to me while I was watching the new episode of **_**The Walking Dead**_**. I was just watching the commercials, thinking about Mario, when a preview of the new **_**Silent Hill**_** movie came on. Then I got the idea **_**Hey, What if I could make a Silent Hill Mario fic?**_** But then I remembered that one Kaiimi's friends was making that (Even though it hasn't been uploaded yet..) and I didn't want to seem that I was copying, so I changed it to **_**Resident Evil**_**. Copyright time! I don't own ANYBODY in this fic. You heard me right, this time; The Order of Gaming isn't going to be in this fic! Though I do accept cameos, just tell me about them via PM, and if you want me to make them good or bad. Well, after this incredibly long authors comment, I guess it's time to start the fic!**

**Jade Miracle out! (Oh! P.S, this is gonna revolve around the original Resident Evil. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 1: "Call me Dixie"

"_Call me Dixie. Mario insisted we create these recorded journals. Now I'm glad he did. Maybe I should tell you about my current situation. I am trapped in a mansion belonging to a person I don't know, filled with these… THINGS bent on killing me. I have no weapons, no allies and no idea what these things are. But I do know what they do. I was with a friend of mine in the squad. We were the last 2 people alive in that Mansion. Or should I say HELLHOLE? I don't know. I was the medic of the Mushroom team and the newest. He was a strong fighter and one of the oldest. We were walking through the corridor near the kitchen. He said for me to stay in the dining room because he had heard a noise in the back. After 5 minutes I heard the scream. It was his, of course. I ran towards the noise, crying his name."Donkey?! Donkey Kong are you okay?!" That's when I saw it. A thing was eating Donkey alive. After that I ran and hid in this supply closet. Huh? I hear something coming. I have to shut off now in case a thing hears me. But… If anybody finds this in here if I die, get out immediately. If you don't, you will die. Dixie Kong, out."_

**Well, I'm not good at intros, but I like this. Next time, we'll see what the Star team has gotten themselves into. Also, every chapter will have a recording, and will only leave it if something major or a flashback happens. R&R! **


	2. Mistake

Mushroom Kingdom's Resident Evil

**Yay! I have my first fan! Thank you EPICYOSHI39000! By the way, I'm going to be making a chat room fic for Super Smash Bros tomorrow. The only reason I didn't upload it today is because I needed to figure out all the usernames. I'm going to go on a rotation system, so that means I'll upload the next chapter on the 24****th****. Wait patiently, and enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 2: Mistake

"_My Name is Daisy. And I'm in a hell of a situation. It all started when the Mushroom team didn't return…"_

"Alright everyone! Does anybody know why I called you all here?" Daisy struggled to stay awake. "_Bloody Mario, calling us for a meeting at 3:00am. I'm gonna get him good for this…"_ Daisy angrily thought. "Who here knows any members in the Mushroom team?" Asked the leader of the defense force. "My girlfriend just got accepted as medic, and DK is a member," Diddy Kong said wearily. "OK! Anybody else? No? Yes? No?" "Mario, how the fuck are you able to say awake at this time?" "Um… ANYWAYS-""Wait you didn't answer-""THE MUSHROOM TEAM HASN'T COME BACK YET OKAY?!" "GIGA GASP." Now Daisy was awake. "W-what do you mean, h-h-hasn't come back?" Poor Toad. He and Toadette were in the Fire Flower team. "Our scans say that the last place they were in was a Mansion behind Top Top Mountain. I would like the Star squad to go investigate." At the end, the Fire Flower squad cheered with joy. "Um, when?" "Well right now of course! Peach, you have the helicopter." Daisy got even MORE angry at Mario. "Will you be coming, Mario?" "Of course not!" "_That bastards gonna get it even WORSE now._"

"_So, the Star team went off. With Peach driving, it was a long time. The star squad had Me, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Tiny and Diddy. After awhile, we finally saw something. Little did we know that it would cause a death…"_

"Hey guys! I see something down there! Peach, land the chopper!" Wario cried. As soon as they were on the ground, Wario took off. Daisy, Luigi, Bowser, Waluigi and Diddy took off after him. While Tiny, Peach, Rosalina and Bowser Jr stayed in the chopper. Wario slowly approached the thing he saw. It appeared to be a dog eating something. "Hey, isn't that Funky Kong of the Mushroom team?" Wario yelled. The dog turned around. "HOLY SHIT THAT'S AN UGLY DOG!" The "dog" pounced. "AAAAHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" The five who were outside halted. "OH MY GRAMBI! IT'S EATING HIM!" "RUN! TO THE CHOPPER!" But the people in the chopper had heard the scream too. "HURRY UP PEACH! START THE ENGINE!" "I'M TRYING!" "Wait! DAD'S OUT THERE!" But it was too late. Peach was taking off into the sky and the people outside saw more demon dogs coming. "TO THE MANSION!" Daisy screamed. As soon as everyone was inside, they put nearby chairs onto the door so they couldn't get in. "That, WAS TOO FUCKING CLOSE!"

"_So, that's how I ended up here. Hopefully those demon dogs can't get in. But now we're stuck here, thanks to Peach's mistake. Oh, sounds like Luigi's calling everybody to the foyer. Maybe he has a plan. Well, till next time. Also, if Mario finds this, if I don't die here, I'M GONNA GET YOUR FUCKING ASS FOR THIS!"_

**End of chapter 2! What is Luigi's plan? Is somebody going to find Dixie? WILL THE FIRE FLOWERS FINISH THEIR PARTY!? Find out next time! R&R! Jade Miracle, out!**


	3. The Plan

Mushroom Kingdom's Resident Evil

**Dammit! I waited to long! Now this one has gotta be quick…**

Chapter 3: The Plan

"_My name is Diddy. Not only did Mario tell me my friend DK was missing, he told me and everyone else that my girlfriend was missing too! Oh, and the entire Mushroom team. Can't forget that. Anyways, at least Luigi had a plan…"_

"Ok everyone! We're just gonna have to make this our temporary home. I say we split up. I'll go with Daisy and Diddy. Waluigi, you'll go with Bowser. We'll both scope out this place. Agreed? Agreed. Any questions?" Luigi said cheerfully. "_A little TOO cheerfully for my tastes,"_ Diddy thought. Bowser raised his hand. "Why have I gotta be with Waluigi?" Bowser whined like a 5-year old. "Cause I want the villains together. Any more questions?" Luigi replied ominously. There were no more questions. "Okay team Star, lets-a-go!" "How about you stop stealing your brother's lines?" Diddy murmured. Daisy, who was right next to him, snickered. So, Luigi, Daisy and Diddy went left, while Bowser and Waluigi went right.

"_And now I'm secretly taping this. Oops, Daisy's telling me to hurry up. I guess I have to turn off for now. Diddy out!"_

**And there you go. A quick speed chapter. All I could do for now, so expect another update tomorrow to make up for it. Jade Miracle, out! **


	4. Departure

Mushroom Kingdom's Resident Evil

**0_0'. 7 More reviewers?! Impressive. Oh, and another fav. I'm glad to see people like this… So, you guys inspired me to continue. Yeah, yeah; I know last chapter I said I would update the day after, but certain things arose. Damn you school! So, I'm sorry for the whole unexpected hiatus, but hopefully this will make up for it.**

Chapter 4: Departure

"_My name is Peach. Maybe you could just call me a dumb blond instead. I left my friends to be killed, and now I try to make everybody stay instead of go and find them. It went like this…"_

"Okay everybody, calm down. Did anybody hear me? I said CALM DOWN. WOULD EVERYBODY JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!""Mario sure is taking this hard Rosa…" I whispered to Rosalina. "Well of course Peachie, his brother of all people could be dead. Don't you care about Dais?" In fact, I hadn't given much thought about that. I didn't even care that we were using…_Her _nicknames. "Alright everybody, after giving this some thought for 10 seconds, I have come to a conclusion. Each and every one of us are going out to find them!" "WHAT?! NO! Why should we risk our lives for others who could already be dead?!" "Peachie…" "NO! I don't care if everybody else goes, I'M STAYING!" "Now Peachie, think about what Em would do-" "Don't you even mention her name!"

"_Sigh, that protest wasn't even heard over Bowser Jr's bawling. I can't believe I just took off like that when his dad was making his way to the chopper… I'm just so selfish. That girl? ...I'd rather not talk about her. Bad memories…..I just…..Maybe I should…."_

Peach stopped recording. She couldn't record her own bawling.

"_So, hi! My name is Yoshi Pucha, and I and my girlfriend are in the Fire Flower squad! Well, maybe not for long, from what the remnants of the Star squad told us. Mario's leading this mission himself and that was a big shocker for all of us! Mario rarely steps out of the briefing hall! Well all of the member's of the Fire Flowers are me, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Vivian, Bow, Ms Mowz, Koops, Goombella and Goombario! But I swear, first encounter with those things, Goombario's gonna be sacrificed. Yep, one big happy family! Oh, Mario's saying that we'll be landing shortly. Wow that's a big mansion. If it wasn't filled with those bad things, I would make it my place! Hope they have food…"_

"Hey Peach? You can stay and pick us up when we're done. OK?" "…Alright. I hope you make it out." "I will Peach. I promise."

**AND NOW, THE CURRENT TALLY!**

**Alive:****Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Rosalina, Mario, Waluigi, Tiny, Diddy, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Vivian, Bow, Koops, Ms Mowz, Goombella, Goombario.**

**Dead: Wario.**

**R&R! Hoping for more favs and follows!**


	5. Hope

**For those who actually like this story, I'm very sorry for the unexpected hiatus. You see, I type all my stories on a crummy Windows XP with no high speed and dial up. Very recently, it prevented me for posting any new chapters, and by now it isn't letting me log on. I was very lucky to get on today, so be grateful. But expect this chapter to be longer than usual, and for two new characters. Also, I'm trying to fix my paragraphing problem, so hopefully this chapter will be to your liking, BoomShroom!**

MKRE Chapter 5: Hope

"_*Sniff*. I hope you remember me, my names Toadette. Ever since Mario gave us these, I've been recording every day. So, anyways, today's day one in the Monster House. As far as I know, only one or two people have died. T-T-T-Toad…. He didn't make it."_

"Yeesh, if this place wasn't filled with Monsters, I'd make it my place!" Said Yoshi wistfully.

"Yoshi, play attention to the mission. We just have to find the Star Team and leave, no side trips," said Birdo.

"You're no fun." Toadette sighed; she knew that there would be deaths, lots and lots of deaths. She was holding hands with Toad timidly. She still didn't know WHY she was on this mission, but Mario insisted that everybody goes to find them. Though Rosalina _did _look slightly nervous, as if she remembered this place.

"This place….No. No it can't be…She said she had burned it down…..There's no possible way it could be the same one…" Rosalina kept murmuring that to herself since they arrived. Finally, Toadette worked up her courage and asked her.

"Hey Rosalina, why do you keep saying that to yourself?" Rosalina jumped.

"Oh…Oh it's nothing. It's just…This place looked like a place that the four of us went to one time."

"The…Four of you? But there are only three princesses-"

"There are now. There WAS a fourth, but she died a couple years ago. Nobody remembers her but me, Peach and Daisy. Her name was Ember, Ember Moon Ashes."

"So….EMA?"

"Yes. You probably never heard about her, not many people have. But we three will never forget her." Rosalina stayed quiet after this.

"_Me and my big mouth," _thought Toadette, "_now she's probably weeping on the inside."_

"Hey guys, I'm just going to go check this room here. You guys wait here for me, okay?" Said Toad. He didn't really wait for anyone's response, he just went inside quickly. We all started to chat for a bit, talking about what was new in Yoshi's Island, Rogueport and Mushroom Kingdom. The boys talked about video games and sports, while us girls talked about the latest fashions and who liked who.

"Toad sure is taking a long time checking that room. Yoshi, go check on him," commandeered Birdo.

"Alright-OH MY GRAMBI!" Said Yoshi when he opened the door.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Yoshi stayed silent. Small tears began to trickle down his face.

"Little buddy…." Toadette pushed Yoshi out of the way. He landed on his forehead, but didn't show any remorse about it. He just kept crying and whimpering. Finally, Toadette looked into the room, and screamed. Some sort of… Plant…. Thing was eating Toad. From the state of his body, as soon as he arrived in the room the Plant Thing grabbed him and began to devour him. The door had muffled his screams for help and his screams of terror. He could not be saved.

"_*Sniff* after that, I went into the nearest room, a washroom, and began to cry. I stopped crying and started recording just a couple minutes ago. I think everybody's waiting for me, but their probably not. After we got over the shock of Toad's demise, we noticed that Bowser Jr. was missing. He probably rushed off to find his dad and we didn't even notice. After I'm done in here, I'll go join them. So, bye for now."_

Toadette stopped recording. Thank Grambi there were no Monsters in the lavatory, or she would have been dead by now. She began to head to the door when something caught her eye; two crowns and a necklace. They were very pretty, the necklace and the crown were both a gorgeous silver, but the crown was kind of creepy. It was a blackish color with streaks of white mixed in. The name of the stone was eluded from Toadette. "Ah_, c'mon Toadette, what was the name of that volcanic rock again…..Oh right, obsidian." _thought Toadette. A mysterious name for a mysterious rock. Carefully, Toadette picked up the items. But heard a slight moan coming from in bathtub. Oh no, were there Monsters in here? Quickly, she pulled back the shower curtain to reveal…. A little girl. She looked no older than 10, and was wearing a plain silver dress. She had strait black hair and was laying on something fuzzy. A pillow, perhaps? Toadette peered in, trying to get a better glimpse of the girl, when she opened her eyes. They were also silver, like the moon.

"Where….." said the girl.

"You inside a mansion behind-"

"Top Top Mountain, southeastern section. Kind of easy to recognize, it's the only house here." Toadette regarded the girl with astonishment.

"Um….Are these yours?" Toadette asked, showing the girl the crowns and necklace.

"Oh! Yes, thank you!" The girl snatched them up, put the two crowns in her apparent dress pocket and put the necklace around her pillow thing. Which after being grated the necklace, revealed to be a silver timber wolf. "Sleep well Silver?" asked the girl. The wolf, who must have been Silver, nodded its head. The girl turned back to Toadette, now happy. "Where are my manners? My name is Lexi Moon." Moon…..As in Ember Moon Ashes?

"Er-"Started Toadette, quickly being cut off by Lexi.

"So why are you here miss? Did you lose somebody too? My big sister came here because she thought she saw somebody going inside, she said it looked like somebody she knew. That was 5 days ago so... Well, I guess me and Silver got tired of waiting, so we came in here on our own, but we got lost. I came in here to nap." Once again, Toadette was at a loss for words. A little 10 year old girl, probably never running into or even KNOWING about the Zombies (She decided to call the monsters that because they acted just like Zombies) and survived for...

"Er, pardon me, but what's the day today?"

"March 8th, why?" Oh Grambi, that was 5 MONTHS ago. She was in here for 5 months, surviving without being bothered by the Zombies. Wow. "I haven't gotten your name yet."

"Oh, my names Toadette. My friends are outside, if you want to meet them."

"Oh goodie! I can't wait to meet them if they're as nice as you Toadette!" As Lexi proceeded to the door, she turned to make sure Silver was following her and flashed Toadette a grin. For the first time, Toadette had a sense of hope. They walked out from the washroom so her friends could meet Lexi.

MEANWHILE, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MANSION

Daisy and Luigi were having enough trouble on their own. Zombies at every corner were driving them crazy, and they were running out of ammo... "Dammit! We can't keep this up much longer!" Said Luigi, stating the obvious.

"I'm out of ammo! Shit! How much have you got left Luigi?"

"I have one shot left, and I'm saving that for when I'm REALLY desperate. We better find shelter FAST."

"You mean we weren't doing that in the first place?!"

"...Good point." Luigi and Daisy veered into the storage closet nearby, which, luckily for them, was stocked with ammo and supplies. Unfortunately, Daisy saw a giant row of badges lined with different names. Wendy...Ludwig...Iggy...Roy...Morton...And last but not least, DK. The names of the Mushroom squad members. Luigi heard a strange growling sound coming from the back of the room and signaled Daisy to be quiet. He crept up to the back, the growling getting louder.

"Grr...RARRGH!" A Zombie leapt at Luigi, who had the time to jump back in surprise, but not from the sneak attack. It was the Zombies face.

It was DK.

Daisy quickly peered into the shadows previously concealing the Zombies, who were all also the owners of the badges Daisy had seen on the shelf. Suddenly, DK was jerked back by something, revealing chains had been attached to his legs and arms. Same with the rest of them.

"...Leave." Daisy looked up at one of the shelves and finally noticed the rifle aimed at her. Daisy veered back in surprise. The figure's face was obscured from Daisy line of sight, but they obviously meant business. Acting quickly, Daisy casually grabbed a sack from behind her and hid it behind her back. Then, leaping with great agility, she put the sack over the figure and tied the sack shut. The figure struggled against the fabric, trying to break free, but their effort was in vain. Daisy grabbed Luigi, grabbed some ammo, food, water and herbs from the owner's storage chest and dashed out. Luckily there were no Zombies, or they would have been torn to shreds. Ducking into the next room they saw, the dining hall, Luigi and Daisy barricaded the door and sighed with relief.

"Too. Fucking. Close." Daisy panted.

However, the Zombies were only the minor threat in this story, as a figure snickered to themselves. Soon, all of these infernal people would die, and they would become unstoppable...

**End chapter! Longest one I've done so far! And in case you didn't figure it out already, Lexi is NOT a member of the Order of Gaming, so TECHNICALLY I'm keeping my promise from the start of the story. R&R, and I hope this makes up for the lack of updates!**


End file.
